


Survival

by huntedjunker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedjunker/pseuds/huntedjunker
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat, break down into a rough intimate moment after a narrow escape in the outback wasteland.





	Survival

The rhythm of his mate’s thrusts had turned erratic, deeper, a fraction of his bodyweight pushed through his hands pressing Junkrat’s hands and forearms to the ground. Roadhog’s thick cock had gone in dry, and by now had become slick with pre-cum and Junkrat’s own fluids. Penetration had been _painful_. The feeling of being filled and stroked so steadily overruled his discomfort, pleasure numbing the smaller junker’s mind and body to his mate’s impulses.

The coil of heavy chain attached to his bodyguard’s belt dragged back and forth against the floor in sync with their bodys’ movements, the sound grating on Junkrat’s psyche in the haze of his own lust. It was a too familiar noise, something that Roadhog usually saw to _silence_ before they engaged in any playtime – today was an exception to his important rule, their need for a solid, hard-as-nails fuck blinding their senses.

While the spot they had ‘chosen’ for the impromptu sex was not ideal, in regards to the absence of the appropriate security measures they were accustomed to; in this case, they had sought refuge in the corner-shop room of an empty petrol station. Signs of previous tenants were visible: _bootprints, old blood stains, the foodshelves already cleaned out of anything and everything edible or worth fencing –_ the space between the shelves was sufficient. An old blanket roll and thin mattress left behind by another wastelander on the cash-register counter had been snatched on their way in, yet it barely made a difference to shielding Rat’s back from the dirty floor and debris scattered about.

Mobility lost in his arms where Hog had them pinned down, his legs drawn back to hang limply over his own torso, thighs trembling, Rat’s heavy panting was profane as Hog fucked him senseless, kneeled. Stretched wide, his bruised hole pulsating in bursts, the raw friction of the hard cock throbbing deep inside him hadn’t ceased sending jolts of rekindled pain through his trembling body. Hog’s shallow breathing, his bestial snorts and grunts was all the verbal communication he exchanged.

Rat could tell his bodyguard was coming close to finishing; Hog’s pumping had taken a much faster pace, his cock beginning to swell and effectively plug Rat’s tight arse with the onset of his orgasm. The rush of euphoria was tingling in the wake of recognising his lover’s point of no return, his power over his bodyguard’s release incredibly gratifying. Jaw slack and eyes clouded, Junkrat squeezed his sore passage around Roadhog’s thickening dick to tease him with milking on every pull.

Their escape from a run-in with an out-of-town raider gang had left them reeling with _adrenalin. excitement, rage, relief,_ all kinds of emotions – the junkers had sought to null those emotions with something worthwhile to celebrate it.

Unable to see his partner’s face, having to rely on gauging his body, the rough jerks as he was fucked still faster, the shrill distressed squeal he next made was his way to further empower Hog with power-play. He knew **_that_** particular cry was thrilling to Roadhog, what he was secretly desperate to wring out of Junkrat everytime they had sex.

Junkrat’s surrender was what they both needed today, their escape from their troubles that plagued them.


End file.
